Her Song
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Edward reflexiona en los cambios que hay en su vida mientras compone una canción para su hija. One-Shot. Para Gidget-chan.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El 'plot' es mío.**

**Claim: Edward/Nessie**

**Summary:** _Edward reflexiona en los cambios que hay en su vida mientras compone una canción para su hija._

**Dedicatoria: Para Gidget-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Her Song**

Las teclas del piano se deslizan debajo de sus dedos sin que tenga que concentrarse en ello. Es simple y natural, no piensa en la música, piensa en todo lo que su vida ha cambiado durante un lapso brevísimo de tiempo.

Desde que había conocido a Bella pensó que su vida ya había sido transformada lo suficiente, por ella había vuelto a sentirse vivo, de hecho, se había sentido más vivo que cuando realmente era humano. Y por ello pensó que nada volvería a sorprenderlo, nada más podría cambiar.

Entonces llegó Renesmee.

Fue un torbellino de emociones dentro de sí. Primero, cuando recién supo de su existencia dentro de Bella, la odió con todas sus fuerzas, porque era el hijo de un monstruo, no podía ser bueno para la frágil humana a quien amaba, acabaría matándola. Le arrebataría el motivo de toda su existencia.

Después, cuando escuchó sus pensamientos por primera vez, todo el hielo se derritió, percibió la absoluta devoción que sentía por Bella, supo que no quería dañarla; se volvió optimista, quiso creer que quizás todo aquello no acabaría en la horrible tragedia que había supuesto. Quiso desear que el bebé nacería y que Bella sobreviviría el parto, que se convertiría en uno de ellos. Que serían felices.

Sus dedos juegan con las teclas recreando una melodía en la que comenzó a trabajar desde que nació su hija. Pero está incompleta. Hay algo que falta y en lo que ahora no puede darse el lujo de pensar. De hecho, ahora no toca el piano porque se sienta con ánimo de componer algo, sino para relajar la tensión en el ambiente, para relajarse a sí mismo y no perder el control.

Escucha el latido del corazón de su hija y sus pasos, se acerca hacia donde él está en movimientos ágiles y poco ligados a una niña tan pequeña. Se detiene súbitamente y él espera, porque no puede encontrar nada en sus pensamientos que revele su estado de ánimo. Está demasiado confundida como para mostrar algo.

- ¿Papá? - su tono le llama la atención, en una simple palabra la voz se le quiebra.

La observa, observa los hermosos y enormes ojos chocolate brillar y el labio inferior temblar levemente, un parpadeo y las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas sin que ella pueda evitarlo. En menos de un segundo Edward la tiene fuertemente abrazada, susurrando palabras de consuelo en su oído. Odia verla llorar, le hace sentir míserable. Su pequeñita jamás debería llorar.

- No Nessie, por favor, no llores - le pide y seca con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su hija.

_'¿Estás enojado conmigo?'_

Y puede ver en su mente las expresiones mortificadas de todos y cada uno de los vampiros que habitan en la casa, la preocupación palpable aunque disfrazada en el semblante de Jacob, el intercambio ansioso entre Bella y él, la tensión, la siempre presente tensión a medida que pasan los días.

- No, por supuesto que no, nadie lo está - le asegura y la presiona con fuerza contra su pecho helado.

_'Tengo miedo'_

Es la primera vez que la escucha confesar eso de la forma que sea, es normal, aunque parezca muy madura, muy crecida, en realidad Nessie no es más que una bebé asustada que necesita un poquito de tranquilidad en su ya de por sí extraña vida. Una bebé, su bebé.

La que le ha hecho experimentar lo que jamás pensó, porque nunca se le ocurrió pensar que podría llegar a convertirse en padre. La que cambió su perspectiva desde el momento en que la escuchó y que le hizo desear poder llorar de gozo cuando la tuvo en brazos por primera vez.

Nessie mantiene su mano presionada contra la garganta de su padre sin mostrar nada en realidad, su mejilla apoyada contra el pecho de su progenitor y los ojos cerrados. Edward besa la cabeza cubierta de rizos broncíneos repetidas veces porque es lo único que puede hacer. Quisiera poder prometerle que todo saldrá bien, que nadie saldrá herido, pero es la única promesa que no puede hacer y detestaría tener que mentirle.

Odia a los Vulturi por limitarlo de esa manera. Los odia por poner en riesgo a su familia. Odia no poder hacer nada más que esperar.

- Toca el piano papi, por favor - pide su hija en voz alta - para mí.

Edward la sienta a su lado y permite que sus dedos bailen una vez más sobre las teclas del piano que sabe sus secretos, que ha sido testigo mudo de todo lo que no ha podido expresar con palabras. Las notas se conviertene en la melodía que ha compuesto especialmente para Renesmee, la que habla de la alegría que siente al tenerla en su vida, de lo asustado que está ante sus desarrollo tan acelerado, de los celos que sintió cuando supo lo que significaba la famosa imprimación que la unía a Jacob, el estúpido _compromiso_ que no estaba seguro de apoyar, era _su_ hija después de todo, no le hacía gracia saber que ya estaba predestinada a pertenecerle a otro, especialmente cuando el otro era su antiguo rival.

Y las notas adquieren un matiz más fuerte pero no por eso se pierde la armonía, ahora es como un canto teñido de desesperación, por lo que se les viene encima, por la impotencia que siente al no saber si será capaz de salvarla. Por la rabia que siente al pensar en sus enemigos. Por el dolor ante la idea de perder a su familia.

Y es precisamente en ese punto en que las notas retoman su cadencia original, la calma después de la tormenta. Nessie acompasa el desvanecimiento de la melodía con un suspiro y se queda mirando el piano. Edward también observa el instrumento, sorprendido.

Por fin la canción para su hija está completa.


End file.
